


But I Don't Have Any Plans

by bythelightofthenight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Weddings, what else do you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt</p><p>I really need a date to this wedding, will you please pretend to be my boyfriend AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Don't Have Any Plans

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm still alive and still writing

The invitation had come in the mail over a month ago, and Monty had pinned it to his refrigerator door with a smile. After a while it only made him frown, though, and when he had no choice but to rsvp he was drunk and alone, mindlessly ticking the +1 box. In the morning he was still wearing his shoes after having taken the response to the nearest mailbox.

In panic he backtracked his steps, but the envelope was gone. And after a night of pitying looks from his friends, he didn’t have the balls to call Clarke and tell her he’d made a mistake. She would’ve probably killed him, anyway, for answering _her_ wedding invitation while drunk.

The wedding was in two weeks now, and Monty was screwed. Raven had called him a few days ago, asking who he was bringing and he’d just kept on lying. He even said he hadn’t introduced the guy to them yet because he didn’t want to rush it… Raven believing him was more surprising than him managing to come up with the lie.

So now he needed to find a date to Clarke’s wedding. Someone his friends didn’t already know and who was willing to lie that they’d been dating for a while.

Definitely screwed.

Monty couldn’t even tell Jasper about it, and luckily he was too busy caught up in his own love affair to notice his panic. Only Harper knew and she wasn’t exactly helping him by laughing at his pain.

“I’m actually excited to see how you’ll get out of this one”, she’d said.

Monty hung up on her.

*

At work, whenever he wasn’t busy, he was worrying about it. He couldn’t show up alone. That was out of the question. They’d never stop torturing him. So he needed to find someone - anyone - that would pretend to be his boyfriend for a –

“Hey!”

Monty was startled by the voice and almost fell from his chair. He looked up to see one of their regular customers walking towards him with a small smile on his lips.

“Hi! What’s up?” he leaned on the counter, brushing off the almost-fail.

“Trouble again”, Miller set down his laptop and pushed it towards him. “This piece of crap just wants to retire.”

Monty grinned. Miller was a photography major from the university nearby and he constantly had problems with his equipment. They’d become acquainted over his multiple visits to the electronics store Monty worked in. “Let’s have a look.”

He got to work while Miller stayed put, looking around the store and biting his lip. Not that Monty was staring. The man just had a very nice face.

“Have you bought any lottery tickets lately?”

“That bad?”

“It’s not looking good. We both know it might be time to put it down.”

Miller ran a hand over his face. “Shit. Sooner or later this profession is going to drive me to thievery.”

“I promise I won’t tell.”

“Isn’t there anything you can do? You always figure something out.”

“Whatever I could come up with might cost more than just buying a new one…”

“Please, Monty.”

Monty looked into his pleading eyes and of course he felt bad; he’d been in financial trouble more than once in his life. But he also had an idea.

“How desperate are you?”

“Really super fucking desperate”, Miller said immediately. “I’d owe you my life.”

“You might get to keep your life… but I could use a favor.”

“Anything, honestly. I have so much work I need to get done.”

“So your best bet is to get the cheapest new one I can find you. And, if you help me out, I could give you my employee discount for it.”

Miller leaned closer, hands on the countertop. “I’ll do it.”

“You don’t even know what it is yet.”

“Don’t care. I’m in.”

Monty explained his situation as shortly as he could, holding back slightly on the desperation section. By the end of his story Miller looked just slightly more amused than earlier.

“We don’t have to kiss or anything like that. Just say that we’re dating… So?”

“I already said I’m in. Just tell me where to be.”

They exchanged numbers before going to find a new laptop for Miller.

*

On Friday morning they met at the train station. It was a two-hour ride to the venue, and Monty was prepared to spend most of it perfecting their story. Miller seemed a lot less worried about it than he did.

“So your first name is Nathan, right? Why aren’t you called that?”

“I don’t know. It just stuck with me. Only my dad calls me Nathan anymore.”

Monty nodded thoughtfully. “I kind of like Nathan.”

Miller chuckled. “Thanks? What other first date questions do you have prepared for me? Please tell me you made a list.”

“I did not!” Monty elbowed him in the side. He totally did. “Why photography?”

“I’ve always loved it. I tried doing something else after high school because my dad wanted me to actually earn money one day. But it just wasn’t what I wanted. So here I am. What about you?”

“I’m having a break from school. So I work. I actually prefer it to studying. I’m already good enough at what I do to land a job with it. Of course it might just be luck but I’m okay with where I am for now”, Monty shrugged.

“At least you have a lot of high maintenance friends to keep you busy”, Miller offered.

“True. Though, maybe I’m the worst one with all _this_.”

“This is about your honor. Of course you have to create an elaborate plan to lie to your friends for one weekend”, Miller deadpanned, knocking their knees together. “Okay, how did we meet?”

Monty bit his lip. “At work? I mean our story’s not that unbelievable, right? On the third time you came around I finally had the guts to ask you out.”

“What kind of questions do you think your friends will ask?”

“Who made the first move. How did I get a guy as hot as you to go out with me”, Monty listed, ignoring the mock delight in which Miller’s hand flew to his chest. “Um, probably not to your face - in the best case scenario - but from me they’re going to ask incredibly invasive questions. Until I manage to hit them right back, that is.”

“Well, you can tell them I look great naked, we don’t have a sex tape, and that, yes, I do rock your world regularly.”

Monty rolled his eyes, unable to hold back a grin. “Sure thing.”

*

The venue was even more beautiful than he’d imagined from Clarke’s elaborate description. She’d said it wouldn’t be a big ceremony, but by the looks of it a good sized crowd had turned up.

Monty spotted Raven standing by the front doors. “Okay, she might be the toughest one to pass”, he said to Miller as they walked across the yard.

“Stop looking so nervous”, Miller rested his hand on the small of his back briefly.

“I’m not –”

“Hey!” Raven pulled him into a hug when they reached the porch. “Who do we have here?”

“Hi, I’m Miller”, he held out his hand, which Raven shook.

“Raven. Nice to meet you! I’d like to say I’ve heard a lot about you, but that’s not the case”, she shot a glare at Monty.

He hid behind Miller. “You know you’re overbearing. You can’t blame me!”

“Yes, I can!”

“Monty!” Harper appeared from inside and threw herself in his arms. “You’re an awful person who doesn’t call their friends enough – Hello.”

Miller smirked at Monty before turning to greet her. “Hi, I’m Miller.”

“Harper. So where have you been all my life?”

“Okay!” Monty interrupted. “Both of you, calm down. You’re proving my point here already.”

“He was nervous the whole way here”, Miller said with a smile, wrapping his arm around his waist.

Monty grumbled something quietly, but leaned into it because, well, it felt nice. Don’t blame him.

“As he should. He knew he was in trouble”, Harper poked him in the stomach.

“Come on. Let’s go meet everyone”, Raven reached for Miller’s hand and started pulling him into the house.

“Everyone?” Monty glanced at him quickly, but the man still didn’t look worried. Instead, he let Raven drag him in, simply shrugging at Monty.

“Oh. My god”, Harper shook her head. “You really came through. How on earth – Wait, is he an escort?”

“No! Harper! With whose money would I pay for an escort?”

“I don’t know what else you’ve been keeping from me…”

“He’s a customer at the store”, Monty explained. “He comes down a lot and I wanted to help him out by doing him a favor so I asked one back. It’s like a… very strange business transaction.”

“But he’s hot.”

Monty sighed. “You’re telling me.”

“This is the greatest thing you’ve ever done. Just so you know”, Harper laid a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Shut up.”

*

He didn’t last long, hurriedly following his fake boyfriend inside before his friends could create mass destruction. Miller had met Octavia, Jasper, Lincoln and Maya by the time Monty stepped in and proposed they’d go actually take their things into their room.

“So which one’s the bride?” Miller asked as they climbed up the stairs and found the right door.

“Haven’t seen her yet. Hopefully she’ll be back well before the rehearsal dinner starts…” Monty trailed off as he took in the double bed.

“Which side do you want?” Miller asked casually, dropping his bag on the floor.

“Either one is, um, fine”, he stammered.

Miller stopped to look at him for a moment. “Then why are you staring at the bed like that?”

“Just hadn’t thought about… stuff.”

Miller gave him an amused look but didn’t press it.

“So… what do you think about everyone?” Monty sat down at the end of the bed.

“Everyone seems nice. Not sure how they all go together yet but I’m sure that’ll become apparent sooner or later”, Miller sat next to him.

“I’m not always sure myself”, Monty admitted with a chuckle. “Thanks again, by the way. For coming with me.”

“It’s no big deal”, Miller knocked their shoulders together. “You’ve saved my ass one too many times. It’s the least I can do.”

“Still, it’s a weird-ass favor to ask for.”

“True. I thought I’d owe you like dinner or something. But I guess weddings are nice too.”

“I aim to surprise.”

*

Clarke didn’t in fact show up until the rehearsal dinner. Her hair was haphazardly gathered in a messy bun on top of her head with what looked like a pen sticking out of it, but she was smiling widely, hand clasped tightly in her fiancée’s.

“Monty, hey! So sorry we couldn’t be here when you arrived”, she got her hand free to pull him in a hug.

“It’s no problem. Don’t worry”, Monty said as she released him. “Clarke, this is my, uh, boyfriend Miller. Miller these are the brides, Clarke and Lexa.”

“Nice to meet you. And congratulations!”

“Thank you!” Clarke’s hand found Lexa’s again. “I’m really happy you both could make it.”

The wives-to-be got soon pulled away by other guests so Monty and Miller retreated to the side of the room.

“Are there suddenly more people here?” Miller whispered in his in ear.

Monty was momentarily distracted by his breath on his skin, but he shook out of it quickly. “I don’t know all of their relatives, but that’s Anya, Lexa’s maid of honor and sister. Lincoln’s her husband. Oh, and Bellamy’s Octavia’s brother. He’s there with Raven. They’re… something. Wells over there is Clarke’s oldest friend and the best man. Roma’s his girlfriend. And that’s all I know.”

“So how do you know them?”

Monty looked around at his friends. “Harper and Octavia sort of tied the group together eventually. Clarke and Bellamy dated once, then Clarke and Raven. They’ve all gotten around. I’ve known Harper since elementary school, and Jasper was my roommate in college as long as I was there. I have no idea how it all works.”

“Sounds nice, though. I never had a big circle of friends. I don’t get along with too many of the artsy people at uni.”

“Their loss”, Monty said without thinking. He could feel his cheeks heat up, but Miller just smiled.

*

On the morning of the wedding, Monty woke up with Miller’s arm around him. They’d survived the dinner, holding their front becoming easier with each drink the wedding party consumed. Monty even lived through getting ready for bed, aka Miller absentmindedly buttoning down his shirt while he tried not to stare, without too many heart palpitations.

Their constant lack of distance over the night had made him realize how bad this whole idea had been. If he hadn’t had a crush on Miller before, he sure did now. His coworker, Wick, had mentioned something once about his face having no chill whenever the man was there, but Monty had ignored him, obviously, because Wick was a dick. Never properly spending more than thirty minutes with Miller had left his brain out of the loop about it. So now he was paying the price.

Harper had sent them off with a wink when they decided to head to bed. The feeling of Miller’s hand on his back wasn’t going to leave his mind any time soon. For fake boyfriends they sure played the part well. Miller’s fingers grazed his thigh every now and then, and they held hands on a few occasions _under_ the table. Now Monty was horrified he’d go and kiss the man in a moment of weakness. They were still just pretending… Or at least that’s what they’d agreed on.

But after just waking up with sunlight streaming into the room, Monty couldn’t make himself move fast enough out of Miller’s hold. So he just lied there, feeling Miller breathe against his back. The alarm blaring startled him, but Miller’s hand just tightened on his shirt as he pressed his face against the back of Monty’s neck.

“Miller, we have to get up.”

“No”, he whined.

Monty tried to bite down a grin but it barely worked. “We have a wedding today.”

“Not at”, Miller lifted his head to look at the alarm clock before slumping down again, “nine in the morning.”

“Come on”, Monty patted his hand. “I’ll go shower first. Don’t fall asleep.”

“Watch me.”

Monty grabbed the duvet and dragged it with him into the bathroom, ignoring his cries of betrayal.

*

“Hey, you!”

They turned around to see Anya rushing towards them, hair curled and braided perfectly, heels clicking against the floor.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re fucked. The photographer is a no-show. So I’m here for a massive favor”, the maid of honor explained, looking straight at Miller. “You’re a photographer, right?”

“A student, yes –”

“You’ll get the asshole’s pay. What do you say?”

Miller glanced at Monty, who was still too busy gaping at Anya, before nodding. “Sure, why not.”

“Great! Come with me”, Anya was already walking back in the direction she came from.

“Uh?” he’d only just gotten over the shock of seeing Miller in an excellently fitted suit, and now this?

Miller straightened Monty’s tie carefully, leaning closer. “Don’t worry. I’m not too bad.”

“Not what I was thinking about.”

“Then look alive”, Miller winked at him and then he was gone.

“What’s going on?” Octavia appeared by his side, scaring him to the brink of a heart attack.

“Miller’s their wedding photographer now.”

“How nice”, she fixed his collar a bit. “So you’re madly in love with him, huh?”

“What? No?”

“Ah, okay. Not there yet”, Octavia nodded.

“Oh my god”, Monty muttered to himself.

“Should we go in then?” she offered him her arm, which he took a hold of.

Monty glanced once more in the direction Miller had disappeared in. “Let’s.”

*

The ceremony was beautiful. When Monty wasn’t sneaking glances at Miller, he was holding back tears. Octavia and Harper were sniffling into their tissues next to him, Bellamy even worse in front of them.

Clarke and Lexa were pronounced wife and wife, and they all broke into cheers through shining eyes when they kissed. Monty was gripping Octavia’s hand tightly, smiling brightly as the newly weds passed them.

As they stood around at the reception, waiting for the brides to arrive, Miller found him again.

“Hey, how’s it going?”

Miller snapped a picture of him before turning the camera around to show him a few of the other ones he’d taken. Monty saw Clarke’s mom Abby, and Anya and Lexa’s foster parents Indra and Nyko sitting in the first row. Abby and Indra’s hands clutched together tightly as they watched their daughters at the altar. Maya’s head on Jasper’s shoulder. Anya giving a subtle thumbs up to her sister. Raven and Wells talking closely before the ceremony started and Clarke walked in. The look on Lexa’s face when she did.

“Wow, Miller… These are –”

He was cut off by the growing applause as Clarke and Lexa walked in, and Miller was gone again. Monty sat with Raven and Bellamy, laughing and crying at all the speeches that were held. Miller joined them for dinner, but Monty was too overwhelmed to really get a word out, only grounded by Miller’s knee pressing against his. Raven did most of the conversing anyway, gushing over a bunch of things at once.

Once it was done, Miller was needed again. Monty was bothered by the constant need to say something to the man. Maybe to thank him, maybe convince him that he should definitely consider continuing this _thing_ with him after the night was over.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can”, Miller promised.

“It’s fine”, Monty said, but his hand was gripping Miller’s tightly. “Honestly.”

Miller watched him for a moment, giving one final squeeze to his fingers and a smile, before making his way to where the cake was waiting to be cut. He seemed to change his mind halfway, though, returning back to Monty. Without a word he pressed his lips to Monty’s and kissed him softly, hand coming up to cup his cheek.

“Save me a dance, okay?” he stroked his thumb over his skin before letting go.

Monty just nodded dazedly, a dopey grin spreading on his lips.

“Look at that”, Raven huffed to Bellamy behind him. “It’s like they’ve never kissed before.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ natharmiller on tumblr as always


End file.
